Slutty
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: "Who knew such a sweet Southern boy like you, Sam, could be such a slut. Grinding against somebody you barely know just to get a few dollar bills placed in your pockets.", said Blaine as he locked eyes with the blonde. Not knowing that the grip the blonde had on the knife in his hand had tightened with his knuckles turning white from the pressure.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Sam! Go get changed, you're on next. The stage is yours, all you have to do is pick a guy from the list to act as your pole. Make you inner sex kitten come awake tonight.", said Drake as he walked behind the curtain with a clipboard in his hands. "You know I always do, Drake. Look down the list for me and randomly pick somebody.", said Sam as he picked out his outfit and walked into one of the dressing stalls. He could hear the older boy flipping through the papers in the clipboard before he randomly selecting a name. "Looks like you'll be grinding on some guy named Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.", said Drake as he set the clipboard down on a table and leaned against the wall, waiting for the blonde to come out of the stall. Sam walked out of the stall in a pair of tight black shorts that showed half of his ass, a black leather harness on over his chest, and a pair of black high heels. "Wanna tighten me up?", he asked as he turned his back to the boy.

Drake walked over and tightened the straps of the harness until it fit tightly to the boy's thin body. "There you go, blondie. Nice and tight, in more ways than one.", said Drake as he winked at the blonde, making him blush and look away. "You just wish you had this.", teased Sam as he slid his hands up over his ass. He could hear a strained sound come from the back of the older boy's throat as his eyes roamed over the half naked body in front of him. "Do you know the guy you're going to be grinding on?", asked Drake as he tossed Sam as a small can of body glue and body glitter. Sam turned towards the mirror and applied the body glue where it was needed, before he put the glitter around the outer corners of his eyes, on his cheek bones and cheeks, before placing it on his shoulders and upper chest. "Turns out that I do know the guy. He goes to Dalton Academy, and we compete against him when it comes to our show choirs.", explained Sam as he messed up his hair a bit.

Before either of them had any chance of saying anything else, the small light above their heads started to flicker, telling Sam that it was his turn on the stage. "Get out there.", said Drake as he clapped the boy on the back and nudged him forward. "Let's give a warm welcome to the youngest of the boys here at the Crypt. He may look sweet but he's got a streak to him that will leave any lucky gal or guy breathless. This boy goes rough. Come on out, White Chocolate!", called out the DJ from his position above the stage, near the bar. Sam winked over at Drake before he did his strut out onto the stage, roaming his hands up his body, to tangle them in his hair. The moment he went out on stage he saw a smirking Sebastian standing in the middle of it, still dressed in his Warbler uniform. _This going to be fun. _"I hope you know what you're in for.", purred Sam as he circled around the smirking boy with his hand trailing across his chest and shoulders.

"I hope you know what you're in for, sexy.", said Sebastian as he gestured into the audience with one of his fingers. Sam cast a glance at the audience and saw many swooning girls and guys, and did a double take when his eyes landed on both Kurt and Blaine, who were looking at him in shock with their mouths gaping. Sam's eyes widened the minute he saw the two in the crowd, he could see shock in Kurt's eyes, and a hint of disgust in Blaine's eyes. The blonde forced their looks out of his mind as the music started, moving his hips in slow and small circles against the boy's crotch. He wrapped his arm back behind him and grabbed a handful of his hair, giving it a gentle tug. Sam pushed back against his crotch and continued with his movements, this time he slowly sank down to the ground, still pressed against his body until his head was in full line with Sebastian's crotch. He then used his tongue and teeth to unbutton his pants and slid down the zipper.

"You sure know what you're doing.", said Sebastian in a breathless way, his chest rising and falling in slight pants. "I learn fast.", replied Sam as he slowly rose back up to his full height, turning to face the boy. His hips were swaying as he circled around him, brushing his exposed chest against his arms and shoulders. Every time he would flex his shoulders back, his chest would press against the boy's shoulders, making him sway slightly to each side. Sam made his way back to the front of Sebastian and untied his red and black tie, biting his lip teasingly. The blonde turned his back to the boy again, still gripping the tie in his hands which was still around Sebastian's neck, as he arched his back and ground his ass back against the boy.

Sam released the tie from his hands and bent forward until his hands were pressed flat against the stage floor. "Practically begging for it, aren't you?", asked Sebastian as his hands found his hips. "Doing my job.", hissed Sam as he came back up halfway, shaking his ass and running a hand through his hair before flipping it backwards while biting his bottom lip. One of Sebastian's hands found its way into the blonde hair, giving it a gentle tug before using it as leverage to bring the boy back up to him. Sam turned to face the boy when he felt him brush his hips against his ass, pressing his hips against Sebastian's. When the song came to a stop, he was rewarded by many screams and cat-calls from the audience. He watched as some of the guys and girls ran up to the stage, holding out their hands as if they wanted just a second of his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

"Come on inside. I'll make us up something warm to drink. Sam, you want to make up some sandwiches for everybody?", asked Kurt as he led everybody inside the house. "Sure, Kurt. Lead me to the kitchen and I'll work my magic.", said Sam as he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the rack. "I'll go grab Finn and tell him we're back.", said Blaine as he hung up his jacket before retreating up the stairs. Kurt led Sam into the kitchen and got everything out to make hot chocolate as the other boy got everything out to make ham and cheese sandwiches. "You know how everybody likes them?", asked Kurt as he put a pan on the stove top for the milk. "I have it memorized by now.", replied Sam as he took out a few pieces of bread from the bag. "You ought to make two for yourself. You ought to be starving by now.", said Kurt as he poured milk into the pan before turning the burner on. "I'm not hungry, Kurt. But thank you. Dancing up there does make you work up an appetite though.", explained Sam as he started to spread mayo on one of the sandwiches and mustard on the other.

"Why do you dance up there, Sam? It must be a little weird doing that.", asked Kurt curiously as he glanced over at him. "I dance and strip on stage and do private dances for the money. It pays well and I can make at least $50 in fifteen minutes. Cover me in glitter and put me on stage and your pockets will be filled in no time.", explained Sam as he finished the second sandwich and placed it on a plate as well as the first one. "Whats it like? Being up there grinding on somebody you know or don't know. Having them touch you in private places.", asked Kurt as he stirred the hot chocolate. "At first I was scared about it. Having all of them touching me and having to touch them back, you know? But then when I had my first private dance with a customer I loosened up a bit about it. So they covered me in silver glitter and shoved me on the main stage. Grinding on people you don't know is easy, but grinding on people you do know is hard.", explained Sam as he started to spread mayo onto the last sandwich, knowing to make two for Finn.

"Sure didn't look too hard up there for you, Sam. It looked like you were really enjoying grinding against Sebastian.", said Blaine as he and Finn walked into the kitchen, a grin on his face. "I was in the head space then. I was doing my job. Stay loose, stay sexy, stay as close to them as possible and touch as much as possible. It's all in the rules.", said Sam as he looked over at the black haired boy. "That has got to be the sluttiest job in the world. You were practically letting the guy dry hump you on stage in front of everybody. You call that a job?", asked Blaine in a snappy kind of way. "What would you know about it, huh? That job pays good. My family needs the money right now and I plan on getting it for them.", snapped Sam in return, his usually friendly eyes narrowing at the boy. "I know only people with low self-esteem would do a job like that. Take off their clothes in front of strangers and dance like a sex crazed animal. A worse job than that would be being a prostitute. It might pay well but it turns you into a cheap whore, willing to spread your legs for anything.", said Blaine as he locked eyes with the boy.

"Anderson, I highly suggest you shut your small trap if you know whats good for you.", warned Sam in a low voice as his eyes got darker in anger. "What are you going to do, Evans? Grind on me until I can't stand? Who knew such a sweet Southern boy like you, Sam, could be such a slut? Grinding on somebody you barely know just to get a few dollar bills placed in your pockets.", said Blaine as their gaze tightened on one another. "Blaine!", screamed Kurt as he turned towards his boyfriend in shock. "Not cool, dude.", said Finn harshly as he crossed the room to walk to the blonde's side. Sam tightened his grip on the knife he had in hand, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His jaw was clenched and the muscles were flexing beneath the skin in strain. Finn saw the boy's chance in emotion before anybody else did.

"Sam, put it down. Come on, man. Let the knife go. Put it down on the counter. Please, Sam. Put it down.", coaxed Finn as he slowly approached the boy. The blonde tightened his grip even more before he released the knife, letting it drop onto the counter with a clatter. Finn pushed the knife away until it was sliding into the sink and out of the reach of the other boy. Sam whirled around to face the smaller boy with more anger in him than anybody ever saw in him before. "You don't know a single thing about it, Blaine Anderson! You think I like having to strip in front of people?! You think I like having to let them touch me in places I don't want to be touched?! I have scars on my body from the girls and teeth marks on my shoulders from the guys who wanted to get rough! I almost got raped by a 40 year old guy during a private dance and there was nothing I could do about it because I had a job to do! Not everything in life is going to be handed to you on a silver platter, kid!", screamed Sam as he walked towards the boy.

Blaine cowered away from the bigger boy in shock and fear, he had never seen the blonde get so angry before. "Sam. I.", started Blaine, but Sam cut him off quickly before he had the chance to say anything else. "A you have the nerve to go on about Rent Boys as if you know what its like?! You act as though you know what its like to let complete strangers fuck you for money and not have a way of stopping it! You can't do anything but let them fuck you, and service them in any way that they want it, because whoever owns you can kill you! You know what that fear is like?! The fear of knowing that if you mess up you or your family could be killed! Do you know the pain of having your virginity taken away by force?! Or the pain of being branded by the person who owns you like a piece of livestock! The moment they brand you is the moment you turn into human property!", screamed Sam as his anger rose to a level he didn't know he had.

"Sam. Calm down. Please, Sammy. Breathe.", cooed Kurt as he walked over to the bigger boy. He watched as the blonde's sides heaved as he fought to take in air. Finn stood to the side in complete shock at what he just saw and heard. "Go ahead, Blaine. Take a look at this. Then go badmouthing what I do.", snapped out Sam as he forced himself to calm down. He turned his back to the boy and raised up the back of his shirt. Above the back of his right hip were the initials KR, it looked like they had been burned deeply into his pale skin. The initials were dark and slightly raised off of the skin that they were burned on. "Oh my god, Sam. I. I had no idea. What happened?", asked Blaine as he looked at the initials. "I'm human property, Anderson.", snapped Sam as he lowered his shirt and picked up his jacket off of the rack. "Sammy. You don't have to leave.", said Kurt as he watched the boy walk to the door. "Please, Sam. We can't let you go out there, its freezing. You can't walk home.", said Finn as he walked towards the boy. Sam just ignored them and walked out of the house into the cold wind of the night, closing the door behind him as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

By the time Glee club came around the next day Sam was still nowhere in sight. "Where is he? Did you see him this morning?", asked Kurt as he leaned down towards his step brother. "I haven't seen him since Blaine ran him off last night.", whispered Finn as he glared at the smaller boy on the other side of Kurt. Blaine sunk down further in his seat under the taller teen's glare and the look he was getting from his boyfriend. "Alright, class. Let's get started on this weeks assignment. The assignment will be revolving around any dark theme you can think of.", explained Mr. Shuester as he wrote the word DARK on his white board. "This is going to be too easy.", said Tina as she received a kiss from her boyfriend, Mike. "Can you give us some topics for this?", asked Quinn as she looked at him in confusion. "We don't know much about dark themes.", said Puck from his position near Quinn.

"You could use the topics like rape, abuse, abduction, prostitution.", explained Mr. Shuester as he turned to face his students. "Is this okay with Principal Figgins?", asked Santana curiously, her eyes looking at her teachers accusingly. "I have cleared it already, Santana.", he replied. "Good. Sam has this one in the bag.", muttered Blaine from his seat. Finn swiftly kicked the boy's chair, watching in satisfaction as it jostled him enough to make him fall out of his chair. "Gravity has failed.", said Brittany as she gazed over at him. "Blaine, are you okay?", asked Mr. Shuester in confusion. "I'm fine.", said Blaine as he brushed himself off and sat back down. Everybody began to talk about which topic they would like to do when Santana interrupted them all. "Chico blanco caliente!", cheered out Santana as she looked at the doors, making everybody instinctively turn. "Callate, Santana!", snapped back Sam as he walked into the room and sat down in his seat beside Puck.

"Sam, are you sure that outfit is appropriate for school?", asked Mr. Shuester as he looked over at the boy. "I've got work right after this and I don't have time to change on the way. So I had to wear the uniform to school.", explained Sam as he slid his sweatshirt down onto his almost completely bare legs. "Next time make sure you bring a change of clothes with you. If Principal Figgins were to walk in here we'd be in a bit of trouble.", said Mr. Shuester as he watched his student. "Where do you work anyway? That outfit looks a little-.", started Santana but was soon cut off by Blaine. "Trashy?", asked Blaine as he turned to face the blonde. Sam lunged at the smaller boy in an instant, taking him and the chair he was in to the ground. "Say that again! I fucking dare you!", challenged Sam as he raised the boy up and then slammed him back onto the floor. "Sam! Relax, dude! Let him go!", ordered Puck as he desperately tried to pull the blonde off of him.

It took Puck, Mr. Shuester, and Mike to haul Sam off of the smaller boy. They've never seen him full of so much anger before in all their time with him. "Hold him. Are you okay, Blaine?", asked Mr. Shuester as he released the one student to move over to the other. The moment he let go of the boy, the blonde tried to jerk free of the other two, only having their grips tighten. "I'm fine, Mr. Shuester. I'm fine.", replied Blaine as he took the offered hand and stood up. The teacher nodded at the boy and then turned to face his other student, who was now shaking in Mike and Puck's grip. "Don't start in on him. Don't put this all on Sam. Blaine deserves it in more ways than one.", explained Finn as he helped the boy out of their grasp, noticing how bad he was shaking. "Are you okay?", asked Finn as he looked him over for any injuries, freezing when he saw a trail of blood running down on of he blonde's legs. "Sam. You're. You're bleeding.", said Finn in shock as he pointed to the trail moving down his leg.

"I'm fine, Finn. It'll stop in a few minutes.", replied Sam as he used a few tissues to wipe the blood off of his leg and thigh. He made sure none of it was showing through his uniform or Drake would kill him for staining it. "Sam. I think you need to go to the Nurse.", said Mr. Shuester as he saw another trickle of blood, watching the boy wipe it away quickly. "I can't, Mr. Shuester. I'll be fine. I promise.", replied Sam as he cleaned the blood away quickly, throwing the tissues into the trashcan. "Come on, Sam. We'll take you home.", said Kurt as he walked towards the shaking boy. "I have work, Kurt. I can't bail again.", said Sam as he put on his sweatshirt and zipped it up. "You're in no condition to work tonight, man.", stated Finn seriously. "No choice.", replied Sam before he walked out of the choir room.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

_Damn. I really need to stretch before I start dancing. I can barely feel my body. _"Hey! Samuel! Remember me?", called out a man with a loud voice. Sam stopped walking as he saw a black van pull up to him with both of the guys getting out of it. The blonde instantly recognized the guy who was behind the wheel: Kenny Randal or KR for short. Sam instantly took off running in the other direction, forcing his stiff muscles to work with him. "Grab him!", hollered Kenny as he ran after him, with the other guy in two. Sam picked up his pace only to feel somebody grab the hood of his sweatshirt and roughly yank him to the ground. "Get off of me! Let me go! Help!", screamed out Sam as he kicked at the guy holding him to the ground.

Kenny placed his hand over the boy's mouth as the other guy grabbed his legs and forced them down. "Get the drug in him fast. Before somebody leaves the club and sees this.", ordered Kenny as he tightened his grip on the struggling boy beneath him. The other guy took out a syringe and shoved the needle into Sam's thigh, injecting a clear looking drug into him. He was rewarded by a surprised scream from the boy and a buck of his body as he desperately tried to free himself. "You won't feel anything soon, baby boy.", whispered Kenny into the boy's ear just as he watched Sam's eyes roll back into his head. That was the last thing the blonde remembered before he saw nothing but darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

The final bell rung signaling the end of class and the beginning of Glee, little did they all know that one of their blonde friends wouldn't be joining them again. As if on cue they all filed into the choir room and took their seats. Santana beside Brittany, who was beside Quinn and Artie; Mike beside Tina, who was sitting beside Mercedes, who was in front of Kurt and Blaine. Puck took up his seat in the back row as Rachel and Finn took their original seats in the front. "Alright, does anybody have a song they would like-.", started Mr. Shuester as he walked into the choir room, only to stop mid-sentence when he saw Mrs. Pillsbury standing in the doorway, wringing her hands nervously. "Mr. Shuester. Principal Figgins and I would like to talk to you. It's an emergency.", said Mrs. Pillsbury as she gestured into the hallway with her hand.

"I'll be right back. Continue to think about your song selection for this weeks assignment.", said Mr. Shuester as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind himself. He was only expecting to see Mrs. Pillsbury and Principal Figgins, not two blonde headed parents standing with the two. "Whats going on here? Is there a problem?", asked Mr. Shuester as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "This is Clark and Shannon Evans, Samuel's parents. Their son didn't come home last night and they haven't heard a word from him since the day before. They would like to have a word with your students to see if they have had any contact with him in the last few days.", explained Principal Figgins as he gestured towards the worried looking parents. "Of course. Of course. Come on in.", said Mr. Shuester as he opened the choir room door for the pair.

"Thank you, very much.", said Shannon as she followed her husband into the choir room to face many confused looking teenagers. "Guys, this is Mr. and Mrs. Evans. They're Sam's parents, they're here to talk to you for a few minutes.", explained Mr. Shuester as he gestured from parents to students. "Thank you, Sir. We'll only take up a few minutes of your time. We wanted to ask you all a few questions involving our son.", explained Clark as he looked at all of the students sitting in the rows. "Is Sam okay, Mr. Evans?", asked Kurt from his spot in between Finn and Blaine. "Sam did not return home last night and we haven't seen him or heard from him since the past day.", said Clark. Shannon made a strangled sound in the back of her throat and covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes closed, a few tears fell down her red cheeks. "We need to find our son and we need your help. It would greatly mean a lot to us if you would help.", said Shannon as she wiped away her tears.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Sam cracked his eyes open and saw nothing but blurriness, after blinking a few times he took in the fact that he was lying on a mattress on the floor in a room. There were other mattresses around him with other guys on them about his age, maybe younger and older. The blonde's head was swimming as he tried to sit up, jumping when a hand closed down on the side of his arm. "Don't try getting up or you'll make them mad. Some guy with a peace tattoo is going to come in here and give us another round of drugs to keep us relaxed. Just act asleep until they leave.", explained the guy laying beside him. "Where are we?", croaked out Sam as he rolled over onto his side to face the guy, hissing as severe pain shot through his body. The guy shot him a sympathetic look from his own mattress.

"I wish I knew. I was picked up the same way you were, grabbed and drugged and hauled in here. The pain will leave once they drug us all up again, we'll be soaring high in the sky. I'm Tyson, by the way, but I get called Tracker.", explained Tyson as he reached over and extended his hand to the boy. "I'm Samuel, but I get called Sam or even Trouty Mouth.", explained Sam as he shook the boy's hand. "Trouty Mouth? That's a rude but hilarious nickname. I'll introduce you to the others when they come down from their highs.", said Tyson as he layed back on the mattress. Sam layed back on his own mattress and cursed when more pain shot through him. He heard Tyson chuckle from beside him, seeing the boy's ribs shaking.

"Move slowly, Trouty. You're still sore from the first go round.", said Tyson as he rolled over to face the boy again. "First go round? What are we here for? What do they want us for, Tracker?", asked Sam as he stretched his sore body. He knew the answer and it was his worst nightmare happening all over again. "As if it's not obvious. They kidnapped all of us, drugged us up to an oblivion. We're sex slaves now, we will be for a good while. Quick! Act like you're asleep!", said Tyson as he quickly shut his eyes. Sam shut his eyes just as fast and slowed his breathing down to make it look like he was fast asleep. "Give them all another shot or two. We're moving the one to a hotel room, he's got clients all lined up and waiting.", explained the guy with the tattoo. "Which one?", asked a deeper voiced guy. "The big lipped blonde.", said the guy with the tattoo.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

It has now been a month since Sam disappeared and his family and the Glee club were still trying desperately to locate him and bring him home. The Police had now become involved in the search for Samuel Xavier Evans and were working tirelessly among the others. "Do the Police have any leads yet?", asked Puck anxiously as he paced in the choir room wit the rest of Glee club. "All they have is a surveillance video of Sam leaving some club and then being forcefully taken from there and loaded into some car. They don't have any facial recognition of the people who took him, and they didn't have a clear shot of the license plate.", admitted Mr. Shuester as he sat down at the black piano. "This is bullshit!", cried out Puck as he kicked the closest chair across the room. Quinn coaxed the teen down into a chair and rubbed his shoulders in a comforting manner, whispering in his ear to keep him calm. "They need to find something soon. Sam could be hurt or even something worse.", said Finn as he sank down in his seat and put his head in his hands.

Rachel walked over and kissed his head before she sat down beside him and rubbed his back in slow and small circles. "It'll be okay, guys. Sam is a strong guy and he's a fighter. He'll find his way home or we'll bring him home.", said Santana from her position by Brittany. "Sam keeps his compass with him, he'll find a way back.", said Brittany as she hooked her pinky in with her girlfriend's. "I never should have said those things to Sam, he would have never left that night if I didn't.", admitted Blaine from his seat in the front. "You're realizing that now?! You tormented him endlessly for nights about his job and called him horrible names!", screamed Kurt. He had been fuming in silence over what his boyfriend did for too long and he had to let it out, even though it meant screaming at his boyfriend. "What did you say to Sam?! What did you say?!", demanded Puck as he shot up out of his chair with his hands balled into fists. "Puck.", said Quinn as she placed a hand on his arm, this was hard for all of them to deal with. "No! What did you say to him?!", asked Puck again as he walked towards the smaller boy.

"Go on, Blaine. Tell him.", said Finn harshly as he glared over at the black haired teen who was shrinking down in his chair. "I called him slutty, told him he had no self-esteem, compared him to a prostitute and a Rent Boy, willing to spread his legs for anything.", admitted Blaine as he looked between his boyfriend, Finn, and Puck. That was all it took for the mowhawk headed teen to snap and lunge for the smaller boy, he had him down in a second and Blaine stood no chance against him. He would come out of that fight with a black eye, broken nose, busted knuckles, and a few cracked ribs. He learned real fast not to mess with Sam when it came to Puck, the blonde's best friend, who defend him no matter what the cost. "Kurt, take Blaine to the Nurse to get checked out. Puck, take a breather and calm down.", ordered Mr. Shuester as he straightened his tie after breaking up the fight between the two teens.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"We need to move fast while he's able to walk and get him into the next room before somebody spots him.", said the guy with the tattoo as he hoisted the blonde out of the backseat of the car, helping him stay up on his feet. "Walk.", he ordered him as he half dragged him into the hotel room with his partner before he shut and locked the door. Sam felt himself being tossed onto the one bed in the hotel room before he felt a cuff and chain being attached to one of his wrists to keep him from going too far from the bed. "I hope you're up for this, kid. You've got lines of clients waiting for that body of yours.", said the guy from his position in front of the computer across the room where he was scanning over the list of clients. It wasn't long before a knock on the door of the room jostled them both, Sam opened his eyes and the guy went to open the door to let in the first client. "400 up front or nothing.", said the guy with the tattoo. The man opened his wallet and counted the money before handing it over to him as he walked into the hotel room. "You weren't joking, Henry, when you said he was fit. He looks a bit skinny but I can work with that. How long do you have him for? I know a bunch of others who are willing to pay double, even triple, to have him work for them.", asked the guy as he stripped off his shirt before he unbuckled Sam's belt and slid it off.

"I have him for two more months and then he's up for profit.", explained Henry as he slid the money into a small box that held all of it from every client. "How much for him?", asked the guy as he slid off the blonde's jeans and boxers, lucky that he was only wearing jeans. "Well, 2,00 down up front but since he's a bit on the skinnier side and does sometimes put up a fight, we can negotiate a price.", explained Henry as he returned to the computer to look through the remaining client list. "I'll let Kent know and he'll take you up on that offer for him.", said the guy as he rolled the blonde over onto his stomach and got him on all fours. "I've sold and bought from Kent before, he gets good products and receives the best, too. I'll work with him.", said Henry as he dialed up the next client. The guy gently stroked the boy's matted blonde hair gently, but Sam didn't allow himself to take comfort in it, he didn't allow himself to feel anything anymore.


End file.
